


He's Cute, but You're Cuter

by takoyakihaohao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Junhui's bday, Kittens, M/M, implied Yoonseok - Freeform, implied jeongcheol, implied yuwin, side meanie, side soonchan, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyakihaohao/pseuds/takoyakihaohao
Summary: It’s Junhui’s birthday and Minghao decided to give him a gift. What Junhui didn’t expect was that Minghao adopted a kitten for him.





	He's Cute, but You're Cuter

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the one and only Junhui. This is completely self-indulgent oops. I needed some soft Junhao so I made this in a day. Also squeezed it in time for Junhui's bday uwu

“It’s Junhui’s birthday next week, Hao,” Wonwoo nudged Minghao. They were lying at their usual place under the big old tree at their university’s park with Mingyu, Minghao being Mingyu and Wonwoo's third-wheeler. Minghao was waiting for Junhui to finish his class to go on their daily thursday date.

 

“Won, of course I know, we’ve been together longer than you two have,” Minghao rolled his eyes. They’ve been together since high school, how wouldn’t he know?

 

“What are you getting him?” Mingyu asks from his resting place on Wonwoo’s comfy thighs (Mingyu’s words). His head on Wonwoo’s thighs and his unnecessary long limbs above his bag.

 

“I’m adopting him a kitten," Minghao said casually. Mingyu rose up from his boyfriend’s lap and stared blankly at Minghao. “He’s been showing me cat videos and he’s been whining about wanting a cat so I just adopted him one.” Minghao shrugged.

 

Outside, Minghao doesn’t look excited, but inside, he’s so fucking excited to raise a kitten with his boyfriend of five years.

 

“Are you serious?” Mingyu finally spoke up, his face still blank and surprised. “Do I look like I’m kidding?” Minghao retorted.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so excited for you guys!” Mingyu suddenly says, his canines showing up. “Won, you should adopt a puppy for my birthday!” Mingyu looks at Wonwoo expectantly, his face looking like a five year-old kid waiting for his parents to buy him a lollipop.

 

“No thanks. I already have you, the equivalent of a Siberian Husky. How am I gonna take care of two hyperactive puppies?” Wonwoo half-joked. Mingyu juts his bottom lip down, “I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

 

“It is, baby. Don’t worry,” Wonwoo said before he kissed the pout away from Mingyu’s face.

 

“Hello? Guys? I’m still here. Can we not do this? Eat each other when you’re back at your dorms, please,” Minghao pleaded.

 

“Right, sorry,” Wonwoo lets go of Mingyu. “When are you picking up the kitten?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“I’m picking him up the morning of Junhui’s birthday,” Minghao replied.

 

As the other two were talking, Mingyu saw Junhui coming over using his peripheral vision. “Junhui’s coming over, shh!” Mingyu whispered, alerting the other two.

 

“Hi baby,” Junhui sat down beside Minghao and pecked him on the lips for a greeting.

 

“So, are you just gonna ignore our existence?” Wonwoo scoffed.

 

“Hi, my dear friends, Wonwoo and Mingyu. How are you this fine evening?” Junhui asked, sarcastically.

 

“It’s still ten in the morning, hyung. It’s not evening yet,” Mingyu retorts while Wonwoo snickers beside him.

 

“Ugh, fine.” Junhui gave up, Minghao laughing along with the other couple.

 

\\\｡･:*:･ﾟ☆//

 

It was six in the morning when Minghao went out of their shared dorm to meet with Soonyoung and Chan, who were gonna give up the kitten. Junhui usually wakes up early but because he was practicing until late at night for a dance competition he’s joining, he’s deep asleep in their comfy bed, hence why Minghao is positive that Junhui is gonna wake up around 10 AM at the least.

 

Soonyoung and his boyfriend, Chan, were giving up their beloved kittens because they had a bit too many. Seven, to be exact. Soonyoung was against the idea of giving up their kittens at first, but Chan managed to change his mind, so he agreed, on one condition, only five kittens are up for adoption and only close friends are allowed to adopt. _"Thank god I’m close with Soonyoung,"_ Minghao thought.

 

He knocked on their door and Chan opened the door not long after. “Hi Minghao hyung,” Chan greeted, already walking back inside, signaling Minghao to follow him and pulling the door close behind him.

 

“Hi Chan,” Minghao greeted back. When he walked into their living room, he saw Soonyoung weeping on the couch beside the kittens.

 

Minghao nudged Chan on the shoulders, “are you sure Soonyoung is okay with me adopting your kitten?”

 

Chan turned around to talk more comfortably, “yeah, it’s okay. He’s just always emotional all the time, you know him. He needs some time with the kittens before they all get adopted today,” he smiled warmly at Minghao.

 

“Oh, who are the other people adopting your kittens?” Minghao asked because when he asked if he could adopt one of their kittens two weeks ago, Chan said only him and one other person are adopting their kittens.

 

“Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung are adopting two kittens, Yuta hyung and Sicheng hyung are adopting one kitten and Hoseok hyung and Yoongi hyung are also adopting one.” Chan listed, his fingers going up when each pair were listed.

 

“So now you’re only left with two kittens and the mother cat, right?” Minghao questioned. “Yup, you’re good at maths, hyung,” Chan smiled at him.

 

“No, I’m not Chan.” Minghao laughs, his left palm caressing his nape, flustered.

 

Chan started walking up to his boyfriend and reassuring him that it’s gonna be okay.

 

“Hi Hao,” Soonyoung waved from his place on the couch, surrounded by kittens. He wiped his tears using the back of his hand and smiled at Minghao. “Take good care of him Hao.”

 

“Of course Soon hyung. You can come over anytime y’know?” Minghao suggested.

 

“Of course,” Soonyoung smiled.

 

“Where’s the cage, Hao hyung?” Chan asked Minghao.

 

\\\｡･:*:･ﾟ☆//

 

Minghao sneaked back to their dorm and made sure to close the door shut softly. He let the cage down, “cat, I’m gonna cook some food for your other dad yea?” The cat, being a British Shorthair, meowed softly.

 

Minghao ended up cooking Junhui egg pancakes and porridge, Junhui’s favorites. He finished cooking and finished covering the cat cage using a blanket (complete with a huge ribbon on top) at around 9-ish. He went into their room and moved to Junhui’s side of the bed, he climbed over Junhui and hugged him from above, the covers being their barrier. “Wake up sleepyhead, you’re a year older, meaning a year closer to death,” Minghao whispered into Junhui’s ear.

 

Junhui snickered, “thank you Hao Hao.” He lifted his arms from below the covers and hugged Minghao back. Junhui was half naked and his chest radiates warmth to Minghao’s body and Minghao is just so fucking happy.

 

Junhui started to kiss Minghao. They kissed for around five minutes until Minghao said “Get up gē, I have a surprise for you outside. But first, you’re gonna have to wear this blindfold,” Junhui smirked.

 

“A blindfold? Kinky.”

 

“Get your damn head out of the gutter gē. That’s for tonight. But obviously, I already know I’m the one wearing the damn blindfold.” Minghao retorted back.

 

Junhui ruffled Minghao’s hair and then he started to get up from their bed and walked outside slowly. Stopping for a yawn and/or to stretch a couple times. He stopped in front of the blanket-covered box and the food on the dining table and kissed Minghao chastely on the lips. “You didn’t have to do this y’know babe?”

 

_“Meow.”_

_“Meow.”_

_“Meow.”_

 

“Is it just me, or am I hearing ghosts meowing?” Junhui turned to Minghao, his face looking confused.

 

“I don’t know, try lifting up the blanket, gē,” Minghao suggested, a cheeky smile rising up on his face.

 

Junhui lifted his arms to take off the blanket and his face is indescribable. He was so surprised, his mouth agape and his eyes large. Junhui turned to face Minghao, “you did not!” His face still spelling out the word UNBELIEVABLE.

 

“Yes, I did.” Minghao smiled. “Are you happy?” Minghao asked, "just making sure."

 

“Does it look like I’m sad?” Junhui blankly asks back. “Of course I’m happy Hao. I’ve actually been wanting a cat for the longest time but I didn’t want to bother you.” Junhui pouted, his bottom lips jutted down and his eyes starting to tear up.

 

“Hey, oh my god Junhui don’t cry, baby,” Minghao opened his arms to invite Junhui into a hug. “I love you Hao Hao,” Junhui said, his voice a bit muffled because his head is perfectly fitted into his other-half’s neck and shoulder joint.

 

“I love you too, you big baby boy,” Minghao grinned, his hands combing through Junhui’s hair.

 

“Now, what are we calling him?” Minghao asked Junhui.

 

“I don’t know,” Junhui said while getting up from Minghao’s neck and shoulder joint.

 

“What about Moon?” Minghao suggested, a big smile gracing his face.

 

“That’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, happy birthday Junhui!!
> 
> thank you bina (@YoonGummySmiles on twt) for beta-ing this uwu
> 
> follow me on twt!! [@takoyakihaohao](https://twitter.com/takoyakihaohao)


End file.
